A Little Miracle And A Big Problem
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Amelia and Durbe. The duo has been through so much together, having been killed once and nearly twice when Vector was around. But could he still be lingering? They've never had something this insane happen to them...why had they gone so far?
1. Chapter 1: Miracle or Problem?

I think it's time I allow you all to see this. Enjoy, for this may be one of the longest stories I've ever written in the history of forever...

Why had they gone so far? Of all things. Couldn't they have just left it at watching a movie and then going to sleep? Amelia couldn't help but wonder why they had done this.

What would her family say? Trey would probably put himself in a coma from the utter shock of it all. Better question, what would Durbe say? Amelia was horrified by how everyone would react. The thoughts that kept crossing her mind were awful. Ones like everyone would leave her, and nobody would want to be around her.

"This can't be happening. It just can't be happening." Amelia muttered to herself.

It had been two weeks now since that had occurred. Amelia hadn't had the courage to tell Durbe when he'd come back the following week, so she'd asked him if he could come back the next one over. Now, it was Friday. Amelia was expecting him to just appear out of nowhere like he usually did. The pinkette had chosen a perfect time. Her family had at the moment all gone shopping. Amelia just used the old excuse of not feeling well so she didn't have to come with them.

But it was more like the truth than she first gave it credit for. Her stomach was killing her, with an intense pain in her abdomen that was gnawing at her. Amelia glanced up at the clock. 5:33. Where the heck was Durbe?

A flash of light suddenly appeared in front of Amelia. She smiled, thankful when she found out it was Durbe. He walked over to her and yelped when she grabbed him, dragging him to the sofa and jumping down. The gray-haired stared at her with innocent eyes of confusion.

"We need to talk," Amelia said, staring right at Durbe. He blinked, then nodded.

"What about?"

"Do you remember what we did two weeks ago?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, there really isn't a way. But that's not my point. Something happened."

"What do you mean?"

Amelia leaned in a little closer to Durbe. She blinked, then stared right into his smokey-gray eyes to make sure he was paying 100% attention. Slowly, she inhaled deeply, then let it out.

Well, she tried to anyway. The words caught in her throat, chocking her until she could choke no more. Durbe raised an eyebrow and stared at Amelia with a very concerned look.

"Amelia? What's so important?"

"I-I...I dunno how to say it..."

"Then just blurt it or something."

"Doesn't always work."

"Amelia." Durbe forced the pink-haired girl to look up at him from where they sat, then stared into her emerald eyes. "You and I have died together. We've endured one another's pain like the world would end if we didn't. I'm pretty sure I could handle whatever it is you're going to throw at me."

Amelia stiffened. "I know you could take it...but it's hard to say, even if I blurt it."

"I see. Well then take your time. I'm honestly in no rush."

"Okay. Thank you." Amelia smiled and turned the TV on, then started watching intently. She hoped maybe her mind could be taken off of this mess for a little while, which would give her the time to work up the nerve to just tell Durbe what was going on.

Silence swayed over the area. Awkward silence, to be exact. So awkward, it made Amelia start to feel a little sick. She nuzzled up closer against Durbe's side, then turned all the way around and buried her face in the crick of his neck. Durbe blushed and held her close, then watched as the pinkette sat up. They made direct eye contact, and didn't take their gazes off one another.

And at last, Amelia had the courage to finally say what had been chewing on her mind the whole entire time.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: Nervousness and Revenge Plans

Amelia didn't dare to take her eyes off of Durbe's startled gaze. He blinked, then backed off a little bit to get a full view of the pink-haired girl in front of him.

"Eh...w-what?"

"You heard me."

That's the problem, Durbe thought. He HAD heard her. The gray-haired gulped and continued to stare. He thought he'd been through intense challenges before. Well, he had.

But he'd never gone through one as insane as Amelia being pregnant.

"Please tell me this is a crazy joke or something."

"Nope. No joke."

"Yeesh."

"I warned you that we shouldn't have gone that far! But did you listen? No! No you didn't!"

"Yeah...I kinda know that..."

Amelia gently grabbed Durbe by the shirt collar. She peered into his eyes, seeing hurt in them. Or was it guilt? She couldn't really be sure. Most likely, it was a mixture of the both. The pinkette started petting Durbe's hair, trying to reassure him that it would all be okay. But Durbe shook his head. Amelia frowned. Something was wrong.

Very, very wrong. And she knew it, too.

"Alright, what is it? There's something troubling you. Spill it. What's wrong?"

"It's sorta hard to explain Amelia..."

"You know I can make sense of stuff pretty easily. So just start talking."

"Alright, alright. Fine." Durbe sighed, shutting his eyes and refusing to look at Amelia. He was silent for a second, trying to quickly pick the proper words. Amelia was growing impatient. Just as she was about to thwack him on the forehead, he began to speak.

"You're human, and I'm a Barian. We know that. But there are differences between us in situations like this Amelia."

"Well duh, I know that much."

"No, no, let me finish. I'm not talking about power differences or anything like that. There have been female Barians in the past that were in the same situation as you. But most didn't know what would happen if this happened when they were doing it with a human male. Strange things happen."

"What sort of strange things?"

"Well...you won't go through the whole nine months. Time gets halved when humans and Barians do this."

Amelia blinked quickly, staring at Durbe like he was crazy. She couldn't believe that. But she didn't really have a choice, either. The pinkette was stunned.

"Wow...that's strange. That's really strange," Amelia whispered. Durbe nodded and held her close, staring down at her with dull gray eyes. Now he wished he'd listened to Amelia. Maybe their lives wouldn't become so challenging if he had.

XxXxXxXx

"Mizael! Mizael! Where are you? Mizael!"

Mizael sighed and turned around. Alit was running at him at top speed, and he skidded to a stop only moments before ramming into the blond in front of him. He stood there and panted for breath for a moment, then stood all the way up and looked Mizael in the eyes. "I have news!"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it simpleton," Mizael growled, turning away from Alit.

"This is important! We could finally get our revenge on Amelia!"

"I've heard this story a thousand times."

"No, you've never heard this one yet. I guarantee it. Just hear me out. I finally have a plan!"

Irritated, Mizael turned back around. He crossed his arms and growled, awaiting to hear what was so very important from Alit.

"Amelia got pregnant! We could totally steal the baby and use the powers to finally get revenge on her!"

"Are you serious? Damn. Well then I suppose we can pull that off. At a time her family and Durbe aren't near her, we can catch her."

"Well we don't have much time. Only about five months."

Alit stared at Mizael as he went wide-eyed. The hint that had been dropped was easily picked back up by Mizael. He blinked, then gulped.

"You mean to tell me that Durbe did this?"

"Yup."

"Great. Just great. They are insane. Amelia is only sixteen human years old! What has changed in Durbe?"

"Ya got me there."

"Well that means we have to find a way to lure him away from Amelia before this can work."

"Exactly."

Mizael and Alit growled in anger. Of course something like this would happen. They'd find the perfect revenge plan, and then it would be ruined before it even went underway.

"But I have more."

"How much more?"

"Dude, we can't just do this if it's only me, you an Girag. We need a fourth."

"Durbe won't do it and you know that."

"Not him you moron. I meant Vector."

"But he's dead. Remember? Amelia killed him about a month ago."

"Or did she?"

Mizael was stunned. He raised an eyebrow, staring straight down at Alit and waiting for an answer.

"We can bring him back to life! C'mon, you know we have the power. Plus, we could really use his insanity on this."

"Alright. I suppose we'll find a way."

"A challenging way."

Mizael was already gone, though, leaving Alit to roll his eyes and go back to his room.

_Whatever,_ Mizael thought. _Challenging or not. The simpleton and I will find the loophole._


End file.
